


Are we there yet?

by Darrencrisshfp



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Not Kurt Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrencrisshfp/pseuds/Darrencrisshfp
Summary: Everyone meets in college, No high school Glee storyline. Klaine only date for a bit, nothing consequential like it should have been. It's just a short and fluffy one shot.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Are we there yet?

_Blaine takes a look around the room, a faint blush colours his cheeks which balances out the expression of nonchalance he is wearing. “You know, if I didn't know any better,” he starts, “I'd have presumed that we were dating.”_ _  
  
_ _Sebastian chokes on a gulp of his cheap beer, the only decent thing available at Puck’s fraternity. “I'm sorry, what?”_  
  
  
  
 **2 Months Ago**  
  
Back to school after the Christmas break is hardly something to look forward to. What makes the situation worse is that the heating is now malfunctioning. "It's fucking freezing in here. Is this a lecture hall, or the North Pole?”  
  
Sam agreed with a nod disinterestedly while his gaze was fixed in one particular direction. Mercedes Jones and her best friend Kurt Hummel. Why all four of them had to take the same class together was a mystery to Blaine. Not really a mystery, as Blaine knew it had everything to do with one Miss Jones. The blatant stare Sam was sending their way was starting to cross the boundaries of creepiness. Blaine did his best to avoid looking at any of them. The events of the last few months were still a little too fresh in his memory. Blaine's reverie was broken by the professor walking in and starting the lecture.  
  
Not five minutes into the lecture, the doors in the back of the room snapped open. Blaine jerked his head in the direction and noticed two students meandering slowly down the aisle. All eyes along with Blaine's were glued to them until they took their seats at the back of the class. His eyes immediately fell upon the tall, brunette, and lithe form of Sebastian Smythe, trust fund kid and lacrosse star. Blaine closed his eyes and cursed his luck even further.  
  
“You've got to be shitting me!” He was never fascinated by the kinds of Sebastian who didn't have to work as hard as him to get there. Sebastian was a known flirt and troublemaker. It certainly didn't make things easier that _trouble_ came in such an attractive package and exactly Blaine's type.  
  


  
******

  
“Is this for real Sam? I've officially hit rock bottom.” Blaine sighed and hugged his arms around his body to enclose some heat in.  
  
“What do you mean? You of all people should not be worried about a mere project?”  
  
“No, It's not the _project_ I'm worried about. It's the company that I'll be spending a lot of time in, doing the said project. Just my luck, that I got paired with the most pompous ass in the university. This is going to be a disaster, I'm telling you.”  
  
“I think you're being overdramatic, B. You’ve got Puck and Berry in your group too. Besides, Smythe's not that bad. I’m on the lacrosse team with him and he could be worse.”  
  
“Wait a second! What do you mean worse? And were you even there this summer? This _is_ just the worst.”  
  
“But you know, Kurt is in my group and not yours. At least that counts for something, right? I don’t think Puck and Berry even care that you’re not dating. I don’t know if they even noticed you guys _were_ this summer, for the whole of 5 minutes.”  
  
Blaine wants to pull his hair out but there was just too much gel in it, to even run his fingers through, other than the fact that they were in a corridor full of students. “Oh don't you worry about me, Sammy! You couldn't be happier with your merry little group since you have Jones in it.”  
  
Sam looked flustered at the implication. His embarrassment was almost making up a little bit for all the hardships that Blaine was going to face along the way.

Almost.

“That reminds me, are you going to the party tonight?”  
  
Blaine chose to ignore his sudden change of topic. “I don't know. I wasn’t planning on it, though!”   
  
“Come on, B. You've got to come with me.”  
  
“What? Why? Go yourself.”  
  
“Because you’re my best friend and I want you to have some fun.”  
  
“Cut the crap, Sam. You just don't have the balls to go alone.”  
  
“Okay, well...maybe, but you owe me big time. Remember the pie incident this summer?”  
  
Blaine just rolled his eyes, abruptly stopping in front of a classroom. “This is where my next class is.” He rushed into the classroom waving Sam off.  
  
  


******

  
  
  
**Sam, I swear I'm bored out of my wits. If I’m at this party for one more minute I’m going to die.**   
  


  
You’re fine. You’re not going to die.

  
  
**Oh yeah! Watch me.**

  
  
Sam reads the text and sends a glare his way, immediately followed by a pleading look. Sam needed a break from Blaine and Blaine from this party. He’s been chatting up Mercedes all night. Blaine could hear the bad Matthew McConaughey impression from the other side of the room. It's not like Blaine couldn't go over and talk to Mercedes himself, they are friends after all, but he didn't want to ruin Sam's "Game". So here he sat, on a deserted couch when he’d rather be home getting a head start on one of the dozens of assignments they had due or watch one of his favourite musicals for the nth time. Who keeps a count anyway. Sam couldn't care less if Blaine was there or not. Sometimes Blaine wants to open Sam's brain up and see what exactly goes on inside. He slinks down on the couch and resorts to observe everyone from a distance. Not like he has any other choice.  
  
A tray of brightly coloured shots slinks in front of him. “Jello shots?” Puck coaxes as he slides onto the couch next to him. “You look like you could use one. Lighten up, Frodo!”  
  
Blaine contemplates for a second, eyeing the neon coloured shots with a look of disdain on his face. He decides to go against the idea, “No, thank you. I think I'm doing good enough without those suspicious-looking shots in my system.”  
  
“But I miss the carefree Blaine that I remember from this summer!” Puck presses, squeezing his shoulders with one arm.  
  
As if on cue, Kurt chose that moment to walk past their couch. He stops right in front of them and scoffs at Puck’s words. “Really Noah! When have you ever seen the 'golden-boy' Blaine Anderson be anything other than stuffy?! He has to maintain his status as the alpha-gay and be above us all mere mortals, leading us to a path of glory like the selfless and dutiful leader he is.”  
  
It was nothing that Kurt hadn’t said to him before, but the words still felt like a slap in the face, especially the venomous tone behind them. Suddenly Blaine is reminded of all the reasons he ended that toxic relationship. It was obvious that the past grievances were far from settled. “Well! He may be now, but that’s after the number you did on him." Puck countered taking a jello shot and sending an empathetic glance Blaine's way.  
  
Kurt flushes a bright shade of red at Puck’s words and opens his mouth to to form yet another vindictive remark at his expense that Blaine doesn't have the patience to endure. He picks up a bright green shot and slurps in down in one smooth motion. “Game on Noah! Let’s get this party started.”  
  
  
He's four shots down with Puck doing a body shot off him when he hears _him_. “Well is this for real or have I entered an alternate dimension, where Anderson is _cool_.” Drawls an amused voice from the entrance of the lobby into the main room. Green eyes that could catch his attention from miles away, were shining with mischief. Of course, the voice belonged to Sebastian Smythe. Blaine shivers a little as a tongue flicks along the waist of his trousers. Was it Puck? No, it's Jeff now taking a body shot off him. He should probably tell them how ticklish he is. If he wasn't the lightest weight in all of the vicinity he should have known better to avoid an encounter with Smythe in this state. But he isn't and alcohol has been known to bury almost all of his inhibitions so deep that they can hardly crawl out until the end of the next day. He sits back up and lands one on Puck's cheek soundly. He then looks directly at Sebastian raising an eyebrow challengingly. “Yeah, Smythe! In what dimension are we, precisely?"  
  
  


******

  
  
It’s been a week and Blaine still can’t look Sebastian in the eye. Which is ridiculous, because he has to talk to him almost every day, multiple times for this team project. It doesn't help that Puck is in the team too. This team is a nightmare, Berry's constant bickering over any idea that doesn't instantly put the spotlight on her is wearing him thin. On top of that, she doesn't have any time to invest in the project due to her overbearing extra-curricular and clubs. Puck is absolute rubbish at anything resembling actual work, which leaves him and Sebastian doing most of the work alone together.  
  
 _A lot_.

He isn't complaining all that much about the last part but he will take this secret to his grave, he swears.  
  
In all fairness, he had tried to convince him to let him do the project alone. His response to this idea was “If you think I’m going to let us fail because of the others, you’re wrong. I plan not to leave my perfect grades in anyone else's hand, thank you very much"  
  
“I know, which is why I was offering to do all of it on my own. I’ll get us a good grade.”  
  
“Like I’d trust you to do it. No, I think I’m needed here.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re needed anywhere near me, honestly.”  
  
“Still touchy over the incident this weekend? Good God, Anderson. Chill out! You were plastered and it was just a—”  
  
Blaine cuts him off by abruptly grabbing his things and walking away. There was homework to be done and honestly could he just get over it now, it wasn’t a big deal. Except it was. Because it was with Sebastian Smythe he wasn’t going to ever let Blaine forget it. This is why, over a week later, Blaine was suffering through yet another long study session in the presence of Sebastian and cursing Puck for his fucking fantastic idea of getting him drunk enough to do that...  
  


  
 **SOS.**  
Blaine texted Sam for help.  
  
Is this about the thing that happened at the party? Blaine! Get over it. You're making a mountain out of a molehill.  
  
Came back Sam's instant reply.  
  
  
  
Sebastian coughed, making Blaine look up sharply from his phone. He had a well placed classic smirk on his face. “Texting your Knight in the shining armour to save you from the big bad wolf? How dreamy.” His voice dripping with sarcasm as he locked his shining emerald eyes with Blaine's deep gold ones. He was close enough for Blaine to be able to make out the yellow flecks in his irises. They were gorgeous.  
  
“I'm not a damsel in distress Sebastian, and you're not such a big bad wolf yourself. Pretty sure I can handle you all by myself.” He snapped back. “I'm just cursing my stars for the number of hours I have to endure in your gracious presence.”  
  
He didn't seem put off, even a little bit, by Blaine's harsh words in fact they only seemed to have amused him. One would think, Blaine had handed him a trophy or something. “Look, Blaine, I know I’m not your favourite person, but I’m the only one who can help you with this project and stick it too that _screeching_ , _` Walmart brand Boo Radley'_ you dated over the summer. What’s his name again,… Hummel?”  
  
Blaine was taken aback is an understatement. He gaped like a goldfish at him. “How did you even—”  
  
“Trouty mouth has been christened with the name for more than one reason. He's not very big on secrets during our practice.”

  
 **Remind me to kill you later.**  
He texts Sam right away.  
  
  
“So,” he continues “if you’re done fidgeting with your phone, let’s get this thing done, shall we?”

******

  
The coming weeks flew by in a rush. Most of his evenings consisted of long hours of meticulous work with Sebastian. It wasn’t the worst, to be honest as he was expecting at the start of the project. Blaine realised that they had a lot in common and got along pretty well. Who would have known that _Sebastian Smythe_ loved sappy musicals and Taylor Swift? One day during a long study session, he catches Sebastian staring at him, and when he raises an eyebrow he asks “What’s your favourite colour?”  
  
“Green.” Blaine blurts before he could stop himself. A light blush taints his cheeks, horror creeping over him as he realized that he’d answered with the first thing that had flown through his brain, which was the colour of Sebastian's eyes.  
  
Sebastian looks at him with a slight smile and astonishment on his face which he quickly schools back into his usual smirk. “Mine’s yellow, by the way, colour of the sun.”  
  
Oh.  
  
He was still a pompous ass.  
But a somewhat 'endearing', pompous ass.  
As if Blaine needed more reasons to _hate_ him.  
  
“You look good in green, you know. Like the one you're wearing today.”   
  
Blaine scowls. “Stop it.”  
  
Sebastian lights up like a bulb at being reprimanded. He looks almost..... _Adorable_....Wow! Not a word, Blaine thought he would ever use for Sebastian Smythe. Blaine feels as if someone snatched his breath away from him. To his complete surprise, and his own body betraying him, he feels the corners of his own mouth curling upwards in a reactionary smile to his. He doesn’t fight it.

******

  
After a week, in the same study room, they share their first kiss. It happens so suddenly and without warning that he didn't even have the time to react. Blaine was making a chart to mark their progress on the project when Sebastian comes behind him. He could feel the hair at the back of his neck stand as Sebastian's breath draws closer to him. His hands started trembling against the board, as Sebastian runs his finger through one of his loose curls and pulls it back behind his ear. He turns, ever so slowly, until their eyes lock with each other.  
  
“Sebastian....” He speaks in almost whisper.  
  
"Yes, Blaine"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
“I have a very puzzling problem.” He takes another step forward. Blaine's nose is inches away from his neck.  
  
“And what are you going to do about it?” He asks, voice barely audible as he tilts his head up to gaze into those gorgeous eyes. His body feels like a furnace by the minute.  
  
"Just solve puzzle piece by piece, day after day.”  
  
  
"And when you've solved it?"  
  
"Then I'll do the same thing all over again and again. It's my favourite puzzle you see."  
  
All words are lost once Sebastian bends down and captures his lips with his own. His hands tangle into the silky soft strands of his sandy brown hair as he surrounds him, filling his senses with everything Sebastian.  
  
When they finally got back to the project, Blaine had to redraw most of what had once been on the whiteboard.

******

After a few threatening messages from Blaine, Puck decides to bless the team with his presence. Blaine was in a full-on panic mode about the project. Sebastian was trying to keep his nerves in check while calming Blaine down at the same time. By now he was more or less accustomed to Blaine's education-related bouts of hysteria.  
  
“Will you stop fidgeting.” He hissed at Blaine from his seat next to him in the lecture hall. They were the next ones to present their work and Rachel was fussing over her own parts. “It’s not like we actually need him here. He doesn't even know what's in the project.”  
  
“I know,” he whispered back “but if he's not with us during the presentation our project might not be approved. Let alone getting the best grades.”  
  
“Damn it! I forgot about that.” Panic crept into his voice. “I did not work this hard for the idiot to ruin it.”  
  
"I'm not going down with you guys. My career is way more promising and important than both of yours." Rachel chirps in.  
  
Blaine just rolls his eyes and holds Sebastian back with a look before he spits out some venom.  
  


  
“You should all see how you look from up here. It’s a riot.”  
  
  
All three of them whirled around in their seats to find the Puck lounging on a row directly behind and above them. “How long have you been there??” Blaine snaps at him.  
  
“Eh, ten minutes?”  
  
Sebastian paled in anger. “You are the most aggravating person I know and I'm best friends with Hunter and Santana.”  
  
“Ah, but you adore me all the same.” Said Puck.  
  
“While I simultaneously hate and adore you both, I’m sure that Sebastian never adored anything in his life, except maybe his lacrosse stick.” Blaine smiled sweetly at Sebastian while Puck snickered into his hand.  
  
Sebastian just rolls his eyes like, let’s just get this over with already.  
  
  
They win the best grade, of course. Who can beat Blaine Anderson when he sets his mind on something. Sebastian takes him to dinner for what he calls “celebration for those of us who actually did the work” but they both know it’s just an excuse.  
  
“You were wrong before.” He says over dinner.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Me not adoring anything.”  
  
“I knew you were a little too attached to your lacrosse stick.”  
  
“I adore _you_.”  
  
Blaine is speechless to this but he's sure that his heart will jump out of his chest any minute now. He can't stop the massive grin that takes over half of his face. It’s been a while since he’d smiled like that. It's good to be happy, he decides.

******

  
  
There is another celebration that weekend, Puck style. It was an absolute rager at the fraternity, where he lived. Blaine is there for one and the only reason that was......... _Sebastian_. No! He meant the completion of their project with highest scores.  
  
Sebastian sidles up to where he’s standing in a corner, watching Samcedes being all couply together. Normally he'd rather puke but lately, he's been too happy to be scowling at his best friends happiness. “Fun party! Eh?” Sebastian asks.  
  
He shrugs. “It’s the same as any other music, red solo cups, Sam singing about them."  
  
“Maybe you should do a few shots of Jello. Loosen up a little.”  
  
Blaine just looks at him incredulously.  
  
“After what happened last time, I'm not touching those ever again.”  
  
“Well it was definitely one hell of an introduction for me.”  
  
  
Blaine closes his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
“I don’t think that letting you do body shots off of me is my _normal_ way of introducing myself.”  
  
Sebastian lifts his eyebrows and smiles at him.  
  
Blaine takes a look around the room, a faint blush colour his cheeks which balances out the expression of nonchalance he is wearing. “You know, if I didn't know any better,” he starts “I'd have presumed that we were dating.”  
  
Sebastian chokes on a gulp of his cheap beer, the only decent thing available at Puck’s fraternity. “I'm sorry, what?”  
  
“We have spent a ridiculous amount of time together these last couple of months.”  
  
“What’s that got to do with whether or not we’re dating?”  
  
“I suppose it doesn’t have anything to do with that really, and everything to do with the fact that I quite _like_ you.”  
  
Sebastian smiles, stepping closer to him and slipping a hand around his waist. “I just sort of assumed that we already were dating.”  
  
"Oh.” He says.  
  
Before Blaine could think of coming back with a witty retort, Sebastian pulls him for a deep kiss and Blaine forgets all about words and languages...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a Fic. I hope you all enjoy it and comments are appreciated.


End file.
